


Harry Potter OneShots Deutsch! BxB GxG BxGxB

by ZiamKingKylie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dangerous, Deutsch | German, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Universe, Hate Sex, Hogwarts, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Deathly Hallows, Pre-Deathly Hallows, Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Top Marcus Flint, War, possesive Flint
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamKingKylie/pseuds/ZiamKingKylie
Summary: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Die ganzen Rechte an dem Harr Potter Universum liegen bei JKR.-----------------------------------------------------------One Shots von Harry Potter.GirlxGirlBoyxBoyDon´t like it? Don´t read it!





	1. Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood

Oliver Pov. 

Seit Monaten treffen wir uns heimlich irgendwo im Schloss wo uns niemand sieht, da er angst hat Jemand könnte herausfinden dass er schwul ist. Irgendwie habe ich aber das Gefühl dass er sich für mich schämt oder es ist ihm peinlich mit einen Gryffindor zusammen zu sein. Ich habe ihn wirklich gerne und deshalb tut es mir im Herzen weh. Ich möchte mich nicht verstecken und so tun als würden wir uns hassen. Heute treffen wir uns wieder im Raum der Wünsche, halb zehn Abends. Leise schleiche ich mich aus meinen Zimmer um die anderen nicht zu wecken und mache mich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Ich freue mich Marcus wieder zu sehen, obwohl die Rivalität beim Quidditch geblieben ist kann man unsern Umgang miteinander nicht im geringsten mit früher vergleichen. Auf leisen Sohlen schleiche ich bis zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt und sehe dort schon jemanden stehen. Marcus. "Hey," flüstert er und ich lehne mich sofort an ihn. Wie ich ihn die letzten Tage vermisst habe. Wir konnten uns die letzten Tage nicht treffen da er ja vom Besen fallen musste, wobei er sich ein Bein und zwei Rippen gebrochen hat. Leider kann ich ihn nicht im Krankenflügel besuchen da die Leute etwas vermuten könnten. Er drückt mich an sich und ich fühle Lippen auf meinen. "Ich habe dich vermisst, Flint." "Ich dich auch, Wood. Glaubst du mir ist das vollkommen egal?" "Manchmal schon,"murmle ich an seine Brust. "So ein Blödsinn. Ich liebe dich. Hast du das schon vergessen?" "Nein. Ich dich auch. Lass und rein." 

Wir treten in den Raum der Wünsche. Dort steht ein kleines Sofa, ein Kamin und ganz versteckt sieht man ein Bett. Keine Ahnung ob wir heute hier bleiben oder doch in unsere Zimmern und Häuser zurück gehen. Ich spüre zwei Arme um meiner Hüfte und schmiege mich an den Mann hinter mir. Es tut weh zu wissen dass er morgen wieder so tut als würde er mich zu tiefst hassen. Ich liebe diesen Mann und möchte dass dies auch jeder weiß. Quidditchrivalen hin oder her. Er ist mir wichtiger als alles andere und ich weiß dass nach dieser Hürde noch viele weitere kommen werden aber mit ihm fühlt es sich so an als könne ich alles schaffen. 

Wir setzten uns auf das Sofa wobei ich meinen Kopf in seine Schoß lege und gefragt werde:" Was hast du die Tage so gemacht?" Er streicht mir durch die Haare, ich seufze, schließe die Augen und fange an zu erzählen. "Da dein Team ja außer Gefecht gesetzt war haben wir trainiert. Percy hat mir Nachhilfe in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gegeben, was heißt dass er mir einen Haufen erzählt hat und ich mir nicht einmal die Hälfte davon merken konnte. Snape hätte mich fast aus Zaubertränke geworfen und alte Runen war so langweilig wie sonst auch immer. Mehr habe ich eigentlich nicht gemacht außer die Arbeit für Astronomie fertig geschrieben. Wie war es so im Krankenflügel?" Er lacht und meint kurz gehalten:" Wie immer. Adrian war da und Malfoy hat sich über das verlorene Spiel und Potter aufgeregt. Es war mehr als nur langweilig weil Madam Pomfrey keinen länger als zehn Minuten bleiben lies. Eigentlich haben mich die meisten vollgequasselt und dabei habe ich halb geschlafen." Ich lächle und beuge mich nach oben um ihn zu küssen. wie ich diesen Typen liebe. 

"Warum hat Snape dich eigentlich fast aus Zaubertränke geschmissen?," grinst er und fängt an, an meinem Hals zu saugen. Mir entkommt ein leichtes Stöhnen bevor ich antworten kann:" Ich habe Taggeträumt." Ich spüre sein Lachen an meinem Hals. Ich verschränke seine Hand die auf meinem Bauch liegt mit meiner. Jetzt sitze ich seitlich auf seinem Schoß und versuche krampfhaft ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Ich verbinde unsere Lippen zu einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ich spüre wie Marcus an meine Lippen grinst und mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bittet den ich ihm nur zu gerne gewähre. Ich setze mich so hin das jeweils ein Bein auf einer Seite ist. Ich spüre seine Erektion an meiner und muss kurz aufstöhnen.  
Seine Hände liegen an meinem Hintern als er aufsteht und zusammen mit mir zum Bett geht welches wir heute anscheinend doch brauchen werden. Er setzt mich am Bett ab und knöpft mir langsam das Hemd auf. Knopf für Knopf. Er weiß wie er mich quält. Das wusste er schon immer. Auch schon als es nur Sex in den Duschräumen des Quidditchfeldes war. 

Er streift mir mein Hemd vom Körper und ich knöpfe ihm seines auf bevor er sich so über mich beugt sodass ich zurück falle und unter ihm liege. Er küsst sich seine Weg zu meinem Hosenbund wobei er immer wieder einen Knutschfleck hinterlässt. Ich stöhne in einer Tour als er meine Hose aufknöpft und sie samt Boxershorts hinunter zieht. Er kommt wieder nach oben und küsst mich kurz, ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Hals und flüstere:" Du hast viel zu viel an." Er grinst nur schief und gleich darauf ist auch er sein letztes Kleidungsstück los. Als das erledigt war wendet wer sich wieder meinem Problem zu. Er nimmt MICH in den Mund und ich kann nicht andern als zu stöhnen als Marcus anfängt an mir zu lutschen. Bevor ich aber kommen kann lässt er von mir ab und wendet sich meinem Hintern zu. 

Auch wenn wir oft Sex haben bereitet er mich immer vor. Ob man es glaubt oder nicht er hat immer angst mir weh zu tun. Egal ob mental der körperlich. Ich spüre einen Finger an meinen Eingang und kurz darauf auch schon den Zweiten. Wir beide können es nicht mehr erwarten da sich unsere Lust von Sekunde zu Sekunde höher schaukelt. Nachdem er schon den dritten Finger in mich geschoben hat fragt er:" Bist du bereit?" Ich sehe die Lust die seine Augen verschleiert, nicke nur benommen da ich selbst nicht mehr warten kann. Er zieht die drei Finger aus meinem Loch und positioniert sich davor. Meine Hände finden den Weg zu seinem Rücken als er in mich eindringt. "Oh, Gott Marcus," stoße ich benommen hervor. 

Immer fester krallen sich meine Hände an seinen Rücken, je näher ich meinem Orgasmus komme. Kurz bevor wir beide kommen spüre ich ein raues Paar Lippen auf meinen. Wir beide stöhnen gegen die Lippen des anderen. Niemand traut sich diesen Kontakt zu brechen aber als dich dann nach ein paar weiteren Stößen komme. Bei Marcus dauert es auch nicht mehr lang und schon liegen wir schwer atmend auf dem Bett. Ich spüre nur noch eine Kuss auf meiner Wange und wie Jemand die Decke über uns zieht. 

 

 

 

"Baby, aufstehen," flüstert Jemand und dieser Jemand kann nur Marcus sein. "Es ist zu früh," murre ich an seine warme Brust und mir wird ganz warm als ich bemerke dass wir beide noch nackt sind. "Es ist gleich Frühstück, also wenn du vor der ersten Stunde noch etwas essen möchtest musst du jetzt aufstehen," erklärt er mir und gähnt bevor er sich selbst anzieht und mich kurz küsst. "Heute um die selbe Zeit?" "Nein." "Warum nicht?" Er klingt leicht verletzt aber zum Großteil verwirrt. "Ich möchte mich nicht mehr verstecken. Also entweder gehst du jetzt mit mir da raus und zeigst einmal echte Stärke der ich weiß nicht ob das mit uns weiter gehen sollte," antworte ich und verdammte Scheiße ich habe keine Ahnung woher auf einmal dieser Mut kommt. "Wa-Was?" "Ich kann und will mich nicht mehr verstecken. Sei mal ehrlich. Es traut sich sowieso niemand etwas zu dir zu sagen also brauchst du auch keine Angst vor Mobbing zu haben." Während ich mich dann anziehe ist es still aber als ich fertig damit bin spüre ich Finger die sich mit meinen verschränken. seit diesem Tag ist mir klar dass er mich wirklich so sehr liebt wie er mir immer sagt.

 

 

A/N

 

Das ist mein aller erster Flintwood OS. Es ist zwar nicht mein erster OS weil ich auf Wattpad auch Fanfictions schreibe -aber von One Direction- trotzdem hoffe ich sehr dass er euch gefallen hat. 

Bitte lasst Feedback da es würde mich sehr freuen. 

Bisbald 

A xoxo

 

PS: Rechtschreibfehler können enthalten sein ich lese ihn mir mal genau durch wenn ich mehr Zeit habe.


	2. Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie lernt Dracos Eltern kennen...

Die Beiden stehen vor dem großen Anwesen der Malfoys. Vor ihnen steht ein Haus, in das der Fuchsbau mindestens zehnmal platz hätte, der Garten ist streng gepflegt und alles sieht so aus als würde es jeden Tag geputzt und gepflegt werden.

Dracos etwas kleinere Hand ist von Charlies großer umschlungen und die beiden gehen langsam die große Einfahrt entlang.  
"Ich hoffe alles geht gut," murmelt Charlie etwas hilfflos als sie der Tür immer näher kommen.  
"Ich auch, Charlie. Ich auch."

Noch bevor sie irgendwas machen können wird die Tür geöffnet. Ein Hauself mit riesigen Ohren und fast gleich großen braunen Augen steht vor ihnen.  
"Master Draco."  
"Hallo, Angie."  
"Bitte folgen sie mir," piepst der Elf und geht durch einen großen, prunkvollen Eingangsbereich in einen fast ebenso großen Raum mit einen offenen Kamin, einen perser Teppich und Lederstühlen.  
Daneben steht ein großer, dunkler, robuster Tisch. Um den Tisch stehen mindestens zwölf Stühle aus dem selben Holz.

"Willkommen in meinem Zuhause," flüstert Draco.  
Dann kommt auch schon eine Frau auf sie zu.  
Eine hübsche Frau, sie sieht müde aus, ausgelaugt aber immer noch mit charm und einer fast ungesunden Priese Selbstbewusstsein.  
Narcissa ist alt geworden aber ist immer noch anmutig.

"Mutter," begrüßt Draco die blondhaarige Frau und küsst ihre Wangen jeweils einmal.  
"Draco, es ist schön dass ihr gekommen seit. Mlchtest du mir nicht deinen Begleiter vorstellen?"

Draco nickt, sieht Charlie an, nimmt seine Hand und lächrlt schüchtern als ein leichter rosa Schimmer auf seinen sonst so bleichen Wangen erscheint.  
"Mutter, darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Charlie, Charlie Weasley. Charlie, das ist meine Mutter, Narcissa, Narcissa Malfoy."

Natürlich hat sie schon gewusst dass der Freund ihres Sohnes ein Weasley ist aber er hat sich auf jedenfall einen der gutaussehenderen geschnappt.  
Ganz gegen alle Erwartungen reicht sie ihm ihre Hand und lächelt sanft.  
"Es ist schön sie kennen zu lernen Charlie."  
"Mich freut es ebenso, Mrs. Malfoy."

Es ist so als würde ein kleiner Stein von seinem Herzen fallen, genauso wie von dem von Draco aber da ist etwas was den beiden mehr angst macht.  
Dracos Vater.  
Lucius.  
Er hasst die Weasleys.  
Seine Mutter ist ETWAS toleranter als sein Vater aber auch nicht wirklich wenn man bedenkt dass sie aus dem Hause Black ist.

Eine ehrenwerte Reinblüter Familie, die sehr viel wert auf ihren Blutstatus legt.  
Jeder, bis auf den leider schon verstorbenen Sirius vielleicht.

"Wo ist den Vater?"  
"Er müsste jeden Moment hier sein, setzt euch bitte," sagt Dracos Mutter und deutet auf den Tisch.  
Das Pärchen setzt sich nebeneinander an den Tisch, die Hände immer noch oder schon wieder miteinander verschränkt.

 

Ein paar schweigende Minuten später und die große, Mahagonietür die in den Raum führt öffnet sich ein weiteres mal. Nachdem eine Hauselfe, die selbe wie vorhin Tee gebracht haben.

Diesesmal tritt ein dünner, blonder Mann mit einem schwarzen Gehstock in den Raum.  
Seine Ausstrahlung?  
Arrogant, anmutig und ebenso wie seine Frau ist er gealtert.  
Er ist in einen schwarzen, feinsäuberlichst gebügelten Umhang gekleidet.

 

Die beiden jungen Männer stehen sofort auf und lasse ihrr Hände los.  
Den einzigen Halt der sie vor dem verzweifeln gerettet hat.

"Vater."  
"Draco," antwortet der Mann und die beiden reichen sie die Hände.  
Eine kalte Geste für Vater und Sohn.  
Charlie läuft es kalt den Rücken hinunter und er würde am liebsten zurück nach Romänien zu seinen gelibeten Drachen laufen.  
Aber auch hier hat er einen "Drachen" den er liebt.  
Sehr sogar.  
Manchmal sogar mehr wie die Magischen Wesen denen er sein Leben verscvworen hat.

"Vater, ich möchte dir Charlie vorstellen. Charlie Weasley..."  
Ein stechender, kalter Blick trifft Charlie der gerade aber etwas zitternd neben seinem Freund steht.  
Dessen Vater kneift die Augen zusammen und mustert den zweitältesten seiner Familie mit einem Blick den man nicht beschreiben kann.  
"Es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennenzulernen, Charlie," sagt der Mann nach einer Weile und seine Stimme klingt nichteinmal im Ansatz so schlimm wie Draco es sich vorgestellt hat.  
In seinen schlimmsten Albträumen.

 

"Warum setzt ihr euch nicht," wirft Narcissa ein nachdem Charlie mit einen 'Es ist ebenso eine Ehre, Mr. Malfoy' erwiedert hat.

Sie aber auch ihr Sohn scheint zufrieden zu sein, gott sei dank. 

 

"Als was genau arbeiten sie Charlie," fragt Narcissa und Draco nimmt Charlies Hand wie so oft heute in beschlag.

"Ich arbeite in einem Drachenreservat in Rumänien," antwortet Charlie kurz und bündig.  
"Sie sind der älteste von ihnen und ihren Geschwistern?"  
"Nein, der zweit älteste."

Die Mutter seines Liebsten nickt und nimmt einen Schluck ihres Tees.  
Die Stimmung ist etwas gedrückt.  
"Sie haben wie viele Brüder?"  
Immer noch Narcissa.  
"Naja, ich habe fünf Brüder und eine Schwester."

Danach sagt Lucius etwas was Draco wütend werden lässt.  
Sehr sogar.  
"Wenn es unbedingt ein Weasley sein muss warum kein Mädchen."

Draco kneift seine Augen zusammen uns Charlie will nur verschwinden.  
"Endschuldigen sie mich bitte."

 

Er steht auf und macht sich rasch auf den Weg nach draußen.

Währendes fängt Draco an zu schimpfen:" Ich war geduldig. Sehr geduldig, Vater. Mir ist es egal was du von mir hältst oder ob du es für gut verheißt aber eines kann ich dir sagen. Niemals, niemals sage etwas gegen Charlie. Er ist das beste was mir jemals passiert ist und er war nichts als höflich. Wie kannst du sowas sagen?  
Das ist unhöflich, schroff, beleidigend und verdammte scheiße nochmal verletztend.  
Wenn du diese Beziehung nicht akzeptierst ist es mir egal. Geht dich nichts an aber ich hane gehofft dass du mich akzeptierst."

 

Während seines Vortrages und Lucius Stimme die danach zu donnern beginnt bemerkt niemand dass Narcissa aus dem Raum verschwindet.

 

Sie verlässt das Haus und findet Charlie der auf der letzten Stufe der Treppe zum Eingang sitzt.

Ohne bemerkt zu werden geht sie zu ihm und setzt sich neben ihn.  
"Mrs. Malfoy."  
"Nenn mich Narcissa."  
"Okay, danke Narcissa."  
"Mein Mann hat eine besondere Fähigkeit andere zu beleidigen oder zu verletzten. Oft ist es ihm garnicht klar aber ich habe beschlossen dass du genau richtig für Draco bist."  
Mit einem verwirrten Blick sieht er die blonde Frau deren braune Strähnen schon in ein silbriges Grau getaucht wurden an.  
"Draco hat gerade etwas gemacht dass ich niemals von ihm erwartet hätte," lächelt sie.  
"Darf ich fragen was?"  
"Ich hätte es dir sowieso erzählt. Er ist aufgestanden und hat angefangen Lucius seine Meinung zu sagen. Er hat sein Wort gegen das seines Vaters gestellt und er steht für das ein was ihm wichtig ist. Vor einem Jahr wäre es undenkbar gewesen dass er so eine Leistung vollbringt. Er hat ihn immer bewundert weißt du? Er wollte ihn immer stolz machen. Aber da war er nicht der einzige. Auch wenn Lucius es NIEMALS zugeben würde. Er wollte seinem Sohn immer ein Vorbild sein aber leider hatte mein wehrter Mann immer die falschen Vorstellung von was es heißt ein gutes Vorbild zu sein."

"Ginny, ist seit mindestens zwei Jahrn mit Harry Potter zusammen, tut mir leid dass nur mehr ich zu haben war," flüstert er verletzt.  
"Draco hat sich sicher nicht ohne Grund in dich verliebt. Ich bin glücklich wenn Draco glücnlich ist und ich weiß genau dass es Lucius nicht anders geht aber dies sind Züge die er niemals verlieren wird."

 

"CHARLIE," hört man Draco rufen der mehr als nur überrascht ist seinen Freund mit seiner Mutter auf der Treppe sitzen zu sehen.  
"Charlie, da bist du. Oh gott. Ich dachte du bist weg," sagt Draco panish und vergräbt sein Gesicht im Nacken des Älteren.  
"Es tut mir so leid, ich habe nicht e-"  
"Hol mal Luft, Dra. Alles ist okay."

Der Blondhaarige sieht ihn glücklich an und weiß dass er auf diesen Mann immer vertrauen kann.

 

12 Jahre später.

 

Fünf Personen betretten den Bahngleis 9 3/4.  
Wobei einer der fünf eine weitere sehr viel kleinere Peron hält.  
Ein Kleinkind. Ein dreiviertel Jahr.

Draco und Charlie, mit ihrem Sohn und ihrer Tochter.  
Zusammen mit Narcissa und Lucius.  
Der ältere der beiden Kinder geht neben seiner Großmutter her und sieht sich unsicher um.

Seine Haare sind Platinblond und seine Augen Teddybärbraun. Sommersproßen zieren seine blasse Haut und er ist dünn aber stark.  
Eine perfekte Kombination seiner Väter.  
Das Mädchen hingegen hat jetzt schon feuerrotes Haar und strumgraue, große Augen.  
Ihre Haut ist braun gebrannt, obwohl sie dank ihres Vaters so gut wie garnicht in kontakt mit der Sonne kommt aber sie ist weich und Sommersproßenlos.

 

Der blonde Mann der das Mädchen hält küsst deren Wange und lächelt glücklich als sein Mann einen Arm um ihn legt.

"Komm, Scorpius sonst verpasst du den Zug."  
Es ist ein bisschen nach halb elf und sie haben noch genug Zeit aber das wird Charlies kleines Geheimnis bleiben.

Scorpius und Ivana sind ihre Kinder. Dracos größte Schätzr und niemand wird ihnen jemals weh tun dass haben sie sich geschworen.

 

 

A/N

 

Ich hoffe euch hats gefallen.  
Ich würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen.  
Bis bald.  
xoxoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
>  
> 
> Danke fürs lesen und ich hoffe dass es euch gefallen hat.   
> Bis bald.
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO


	3. Tom Riddle/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieser Os spielt im selben Jahr in dem Tom nach den Horkruxen fragt.  
> Ein paar kleine Änderungen beinhaltet.

Es ist Herbst und nicht mehr wirklich warm. Der Wind fegt über die Länderein, langsam geht auch die Sonne unter. Dort mitten auf der großen Wiese steht ein Mädchen, 16, lange braune Haare die im Wind wehen. Ihr Mantel, der weinrote Mantel wird ebenfalls vom Wind verweht, sodass sie ihn zusammen halten muss damit er ihr nicht von den schmalen Schultern geweht wird.

Es scheint so als würde sie auf jemanden warten, auf jemanden der ihr wichtig ist denn sie sieht sich immer wieder um und ihr Lächeln vergeht immer wenn sie niemanden sieht.

Aufeinmal schallt ein Schrei über die Länderein. Jemand hat sie von hinten umarmt und flüstert jetzt etwas in ihr Ohr. "Ich habe dich erschreckt, Gravity." "Du hast mich erschreckt ja," lächelt sie erschrocken während sie sich undreht und sein Gesicht in ihre perfekt manikürten Hände nimmt. Sie hasst es die Umhänge der Schule zu tragen deswegen zieht sie sich immer sofort nach der letzten Stunde um, wobei sie die vorgeschriebenen Umhänge auch beim Essen tragen muss.

"Wir müssen zum Slugtreffen, Tom." "Ich wollte das eigendlich gerade dir sagen. Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich fertig." Sein Gesichtsausdruck bleibt neutral aber ein leichtes, schiefes schmunzeln ist zu erkennen als sie vor schrecken aufhört über seine markanten Wangenknochen zu streichen. "Stimmt aber ich bin gleich fertig," lacht sie und schwingt einmal ihren Zauberstab. Statt dem engen Jumpsuit und den Boots in Kombination trägt sie jetzt ein enges Kleid, in schwarz welches bis zu den Kniekehlen geht und Pumps, ebenfalls schwarz. Ihre Haare sind leicht gelockt und nach oben gesteckt, ein Umhang hängt über ihren Schultern und man kann ihre glitzernden silbernen, großen Ohrringe sehen. Dazu trägt die passende Kette.

In dieser Zeit ist so ein Outfit sehr absonderlich, wenn man bedenkt dass es 1942 ist aber sie ist schon seit dem vierten Jahr hier so. Experimentierfreudig. Ihren Arm hat sie bei ihrem Freund eingeharkt. Dieser hält leicht schmunzelnd eine Holzschachtel hoch. "Kantierte Ananas, Slughorn liebt die." Seine Begleitung kichert leicht und die Beiden betreten ein Büro. Dort stehen schon ein paar andere Jungen und ein älterer Mann. Professor Slughorn. 

"Ah, Miss Bloom, Mrs. Riddle." "Professor Slughorn, tut uns leid wir sind etwas spät." Der Professor winkt ab und meint:" Gravity überhaupt kein Problem." "Ein kleines Geschenk," sagt Tom und hält ihm die Schachtel endgegen. "Dankeschön, Tom aber jetzt setzt euch. Setzt euch."

 

 

Alle setzen sich an den Tisch und nach dem Essen legt Tom eine Hand auf Gravitys Schenkel. "Danke nochmal für die Ananas, die mag ich am liebsten aber woher eussten sie das Tom?," fragt der Professor. Der Teenager schmunzelt schief als er sagt:"Intuition." 

Als schon alle gegangen sind stehen nurnoch Gom und Gravity im Raum, gemeinsam mit Professor Slughorn. "Was machen sie beide dann noch hier?"

"Wie waren letztens in der Bibliothek, in der verbotenen Abteilung und haben über einen merkwürdigen Zauber gelesen. Ich glaube der Name war Horkurx." Gravity hält seine Hand während er den Professor für Zaubertränke dirket darauf anspricht. Dieser scheint recht geschockt zu sein. "Tom, Gravity das geht tief in die dunkle Magie, sehr tief sogar." "Deswegen sind wir auch zu ihnen gekommen, die anderen Professoren könnten das falsch verstehen," erklärt Tom.

"Ein Horkrux ist ein Gegenstand in dem ein Teil deiner Seele gefangen ist. Wenn dein Körper verwundet wird lebt dieses abgespaltene Stück deiner Seele weiter. In anderen Worten. Man kann nicht sterben." Tom dreht sich zum Kamin und dreht seinen Ring zwischen den Fingern während Gravity eine Hand zwischen seine Schulterblätter legt und die andere auf seinen Bizeps. "Wie spaltet man eine Seele, sir," fragt sie nach. "Ich glaube die Antwort dazu kenne sie beide schon." "Mord," stellt Tom ausdruckslos fest. "Ja, Mord reißt die Seele auseinander, es ein Vorganger wider die Natur." "Kann man seine Seele nur einmal spalten, wäre denn nicht auch sieben mal..." "Sieben mal?! Ist es nicht schon schlimm genug einen Mord in bedracht zu ziehen?" "Natürlich." "Das ist nur eine rein hypertätische Frage nicht?" "Natürlich, das ist unser Geheimnis," lächelt Tom charmant bevor er seiner Freundin den Umhang um die Schultern legt und einen Arm läffig um ihre Hüfte fallen lässt.

Diese drückt sich an ihn als sie den Raum verlassen. An diesen Abend gehen sie wieder in die verbotene Abteilung, haben sie sich jedenfalls gedacht aber im Endeffekt sind sie zusammen im Zimmer von Tom gelandet, da er der Schulsprecher ist und ein eigenes hat.

Während eine ihrer Hände auf seiner nackten Brust ruht liegt ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Einen Arm hinterm Kopf und den anderen um sie geschlungen. Sie streicht mit ihren Fingern seine Brust auf und ab. Viele Worten werden nicht gewechselt aber sie genießen die Zeit miteinander. 

Ohne das Wissen das er einmal der gefährlichste und mächtigste Zauberer der ganzen Geschichte werden wird.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Ich hoffe euch hats gefallen, ich würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen. Bis bald Xoxoxo


	4. Tom Riddle/OFC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht wieder um Tom und Gravity :) (Mein Lieblingsship :) )   
> Und ich orientiere mich bei Tom immer an dem vom 2.Teil. (Kammer des Schreckens)

"Professor, was wollen sie mir unbedingt zeigen?" "Eine wichtige Erinnerung. Um ehrlich zu sein eher mehrere Erinnerungen. Es geht wieder um diese eine Person. Tom Riddle." Harry sieht den Schulleiter an folgt ihm aber zum Denkarium. Dumbledore lässt eine Erinnerung aus einer der vielen Phiolen in das Denkarium fliesen und so tauchen sie ein.

Harry erkennt Hogwarts, es muss ihm Herbst sein denn es ist trüb aber nicht wirklich kalt, windig aber es regnet nicht. "1944, Tom Riddle ist 16, seine hübsche Begleitung die du jeden Moment sehen solltest ebenfalls." Verwirrt runzelt Harry die Stirn. Eine Begleitung? Hübsch? Er weiß natürlich dass Tom Riddle füher ein gut aussehender, charmanter, junger Mann war aber dass er wirklich eine Freundin oder ähnliches abbekommen hat wundert ihn.   
"Ah, da sind sie ja schon." Wirklich! Da geht Tom Riddle in Hogwartsumhang zusammen mit einem wunderschönen Mädchen über die Ländereien des Schlosses. 

Sie hat langes Braunes Haar, ist groß, sehr schlank, hat aber vergleichsweise breite Schultern und wenn man genauer hinschaut oder näher an ihr dran ist sieht man ihre grauen Augen, die vollen Lippen, die perfekt manikürten Finger und das Gesicht für das viele Mädchen töten würden.   
Ihre Hand hat sie mit Toms verschlungen, ein Slytherinpulli hält sie warm, genauso wie eine schwarze Hose, schwarze Stiefel und lederne Handschuhe die sie erst in diesem Moment angezogen hat. 

"Wow." "Ja, Harry, sie ist wahrlich eine Schönheit oder? Eine intelligente, reinblütige Schülerin. Sie hat Voldemort oder Tom von Anfang an in ihren Bann gezogen. Gravity Bloom. Tom hat sie behandelt wie seine Königin. Viele Mädchen haben sie beneidet. Sie war aus gutem Haus, sah unglaublich gut aus und nicht zu vergessen waren sehr, sehr viele der Schülerinnen hoffnungslos in Tom verliebt."   
Harry kann sich das nicht vorstellen, schüttelt aber schnell den Kopf und läuft ein paar Schritte um mit Dumbledore schritt halten zu können. 

Das junge Pärchen hat sich auf eine Bank neben dem See hingesetzt. Gravity hat ihren Kopf auf Toms Schulter und seine Hand in ihrer. "Tom, was wolltest du jetzt unbedingt?" "Das Slugtreffen, du weißt bestimmt was ich meine." "Die Horkruxe. Deine Seele in sieben Teile zu spalten. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du weißt egal was du machst, ich bin bei dir und unterschütze dich aber manchmal muss ich sagen dass du echt dumm bist. Du weißt genau was wir gelesen haben. Das zerteilt nicht nur deine Seele sondern alles. Dich selbst, dein Aussehen. Wer weiß wie sehr es dich verändern würde." "Gravity, ich weiß was du davon denkst, ich weiß aber auch dass du von der Idee nicht abgeneigt bist. Ich weiß dass du selbst darüber nachdenkst." "Ja, aber über einen.." Er nimmt einfach ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und drückt seine Lippen auf ihre.   
Mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck drückt sie ihn weg, lacht dann aber. "Du glaubst wirklich dass das hilft?" "Ich weiß es." Emotionslos wie immer aber dieser Charm ist trotzdem da. 

"Sie glaubt wirklich dass er sie mag?" "Er mag sie nicht nur, er liebt sie und dass hat sich bis heute nicht geändert. Sie war wie gesagt seine Prinzessin." "Sie meinten doch mal er kann nicht lieben." "Sie hat es ihm gezeigt. So gut es geht. Das ist so viel Liebe wie für ihn geht." "Warum hat sie ihn dann nicht aufgehalten?" "Sie hätte, wäre sie noch am Leben gewesen." Erschrocken schaut er seinen Direktor an. "Wi-" "Shh." 

Gravity steht auf, zieht ihn mit sich und flüstert:" Wenn du mich ablenken willst musst du das schon anders machen, aber ich würde sagen wir reden darüber später. Egal was passiert ich werde dir helfen und wenn es heißt die Zaubererwelt fast zu vernichten. Das weißt du." Schmunzelnd legt er seine Hände an ihre Hüfte und hebt sie hoch worauf sie nur lacht. "Weißt du wir waren schon lange nicht mehr in der Kammer", murmelt sie. "Da hast du recht." Er lässt sie wieder auf den festen Erdboden. "Weißt du meiner Mutter würde mich umbringen." "Ist doch egal was sie denkt." "Da hast DU recht." Lachend schnappt sie sich seinen Arm, harkt sich ein und setzt eine versteinerte Mine auf.   
Wie die Könige der Schule wandern sie über die Wiese.

"Professor, was passiert hier noch?" "Du wirst hier noch mehrere Erinnerungen sehen, alle von den Beiden. Sie wusste alles von ihm, alles. Von der Kammer des Schreckens bis hin zu seinen Plänen, sogar von seiner Vergangenheit wusste sie. Komm wir müssen hinter ihnen her, sonst verlieren wir sie."

 

Sie folgen den beiden bis vor eine alte Tür. "Wir sehen uns nachher?" "Du kommst gar nicht mit?" Gravity grinst, streicht durch Toms Haar und seufzt:" Du machst es mir schwer zu lernen, du weißt das oder?" "Für was musst du denn bitte lernen?" "Ich bin nicht du, es reicht wenn ich es mir ein paar mal durchlese aber zu dem muss ich mal kommen." Tom lacht, zieht sie an der Hüfte an sich, Harry muss sich fast die Augen zu halten weil er diese Gestallt vor sich hat die er jetzt ist. Grinsend legt sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und drückt ihre Lippen auf seine. "Ich kann dir ja helfen. Aber ich muss wiedermal den Basilisken besuchen." "Ich komm mit." "Du bist unmöglich." "Ah, jetzt willst du mich also doch los werden?" "Wer weiß."   
So machen sie sich wieder auf den Weg, dieses mal auf die Mädchentoilette die Harry nur zu gut kennt.   
"Myrte lebt noch", sagt Dumbledore bevor sie den Raum betreten und zu sehen wie Gravity jeden einzelnen Winkel absucht.   
"Niemand hier, Tom, die Luft ist rein." "Gut."   
Während sie sich hinter ihn stellt und ihre Arme um seinen Bauch schlingt flüstert er ein paar Wörter auf Parsel.   
"Weißt du, ich habe das ja immer heiß gefunden."   
Ein leichtes Grinsen zieht sich über seine Lippen bevor er sie an sich drückt und die beiden die steinerne Rutsche hinunter schlittern.   
Was sie nicht bemerkt haben dass eine Kabine, versteckt in der letzten Ecke doch besetzt war. 

Dort sitzt Myrte, mit einem bitteren Gesichtsausdruck.   
"Eifersucht aber warum?" "Weißt du Harry, ich habe dir ja schon gesagt dass Tom begehrt war, sehr sogar. Nicht nur von Slytherins, sondern von so vielen anderen auch."   
"Sie meinen?" "Ja, ich meine dass auch sie zu seinen Verehrerinnen zählte."

In der Kammer liegt immer noch ein Arm von Tom um Gravitys Hüfte, mit der Hand des anderen Armes hält er seinen Zauberstab. 

Die Erinnerung scheint sich zu verändern und plötzlich stehen sie am Astronomieturm. "Das ist jetzt zirka ein Jahr später, beide haben schon einen Horkrux, nur weiß Tom nichts von Gravitys."  
Die besagte junge Frau steht an einem Fenster und schaut in den verschneiten Spätnachmittag. Sie trägt eine enge schwarze Hose, einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und einen Umhang aus Fell, dazu Schuhe die Hermine sofort verbannen würde. Auf jeden Fall.   
Hinter ihr tritt eine andere Person, diese ist aber nicht Tom. Sondern Myrte. Gravity scheint die Schritte bemerkt zu haben und dreht sich um. "Mytre, was machst DU denn hier?" "Ich hole mir das was mir zusteht." "Das wäre?", fragt Gravity selbstgefällig grinsend. "Das weißt du genau." Die braunhaarige Schönheit fängt an zu lachen, kein nettes Lachen, selbstgefällig, spottend. "Myrte, du verstehst es nicht oder? Er mag dich nicht und unter keinen Umständen würde er MICH für DICH verlassen, da kannst du tun was du willst."   
"Er muss dich ja nicht verlassen du musst nur aus dem Weg geräumt werden."  
Mit diesen Worten stoßt Myrte die ältere Schülerin und diese fällt hilflos, da sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mit hat und keiner in Sicht ist, aus dem Turm auf den gefrorenen Erdboden. 

Myrte verschwindet und auf dem Weg nach unten kommt ihr Tom entgegen, sie grinst nur verschmitzt als der das Ende der Treppe erreicht hat.   
Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht wartet er, zwanzig Minuten aber als er dann aus dem Fenster auf den Boden schaut verliert sein Gesicht jegliche Farbe. Schneller als man sehen kann ist er bei Gravitys leblosen Körper. 

"Tom war nie dumm, er konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen, deswegen wurde Myrte auch das erste Opfer des Basilisken."   
Harry brachte kein Wort heraus. "Das war der letzte ausschlaggebende Punkt in Toms Geschichte."   
Der Junge der überlebt hat starrt das Bild vor sich an.   
Tom Riddle, der junge Voldemort der den Körper des toten Mädchens auf seinen Schoß gezogen hat. Ihr Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen. Ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen schließt er ihre Lider und versteckt somit die grauen Augen die jetzt nur noch Löcher und nicht die Fenster zu ihrer Seele sind.   
Er scheint verzweifelt zu sein als er über den Ring an ihrer Hand streicht. 

"Er weiß nicht dass er da gerade den Schlüssel ihres ewigen Lebens berührt hat", sagt Dumbledore bevor sie wieder in Hogwarts ihrer Zeit ankommen und somit die Erinnerung verlassen haben. 

"Myrte hat sie umgebracht. Sie hat sie getötet nur aus Eifersucht auf so einen Tyrannen?" Dumbledore schmunzelt:" Das und sagen wir Miss. Bloom war immer sehr direkt und damit manchmal einfach zu schroff." "Hmm. Was wollten Sie mir jetzt eigentlich damit sagen?" "Wir müssen sie finden, sie ist die Einzige die ihm helfen kann zur Vernunft zu kommen." "Ich dachte wir müssen ihn umbringen." "Sie kennt seine Schwächen, Harry. Alle. Sie ist eine davon." "Wo können wir sie finden?" "Ich habe mich schon erkundigt und anscheinend ist sie zuletzt in Godric's Hollow gesehen worden." "Ouu." "Da müssen wir jetzt auch hin, Harry."   
Ohne dass Harry noch irgendwas sagen könnte sind sie schon am Ort an dem Voldemort sein Leben zerstört und das seiner Eltern beendet hat. Es ist bedrückend.   
Aber da muss er durch. Für die ganze Zaubererwelt.

Der Schulleiter geht zielstrebig auf ein kleines Haus zu, es sieht trotzdem sehr edel und unglaublich, wie soll man sagen, reinblütig aus. Irgendwas strahlt dieses Häuschen aus dass Harry schlucken lässt. Vielleicht sind es ja die Schlangen die sich um die zwei Pfeiler des Tores schlingen, nicht echt natürlich. Die Katze die sie aus dem Fenster beobachtet könnte es auch sein.   
"Komm Harry, wir haben eine Mission." Nickend folgt er dem alten Zauberer.   
Bestimmt aber nicht zu fest klopft dieser an die Holztür dir mit Rosen aus Metall verziert ist. 

Auf macht keine alte Frau wie er erwartet hätte sondern dieselbe Schönheit wie in der Erinnerung von Dumbledore.   
"Professor? Mit was habe ich diesen Besuch denn verdient? Woher wissen Sie eigentlich dass ich noch am Leben bin?" Mit versteinerter Mine mustert sie beide. Ihre grauen Augen bohren sich schon fast in ihre Köpfe. Harry spürt die Legilimentik. "Dürften wir vielleicht rein kommen? Ich möchte dir das ungerne hier erklären." "Von mir aus." Sie lässt die beiden in den nobel eingerichteten Vorraum.   
Viel silber, grün, edles Holz und Spiegel. Rosen. Rote Teppiche und auch das Wohnzimmer in das sie geführt werden scheint nicht besser. Hier hängen viele Bilder, es stehen Rosen herum, der Kamin ist aus Stein und Gold. Das Sofa aus teuer aussehenden Leder und der Kronleuchter ist ganz sicher mehr wert als alles was Harry besitzt zusammen. Da ist auch die Katze von vorhin. Kohlrabenschwarz mit einem weißen Fleck am Rücken. 

"Setzen Sie sich. Dorothy!" Ein schüchterner Hauself erscheint in der Tür und sieht ihre Herrin mit großen Augen an. "Bitte, bringe meinen Gästen Tee." "Natlürlich, Miss. Gravity."   
"Das ist also Harry Potter, der kleine Junge der es geschafft hat den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu besiegen. Der es geschafft Lord Voldemort, den Erben von Salazar Slytherin in die Knie zu zwingen und das will er jetzt wahrscheinlich wieder. Ich sage es gleich. Ich werde Ihnen nicht helfen ihn umzubringen. Nein."   
Sie legt ihre perfekt manikürte Hand bestimmt auf den Tisch so als würde sie ihren Standpunkt noch unterstreichen wollen obwohl ihr scharfer und schon etwas zorniger Ton es schon verrät. Zu gut nur.   
"Hör uns bitte zu und erzähle Harry was damals überhaupt war. Er weiß ein wenig bescheid aber nicht genug." "Wie viel weiß du Junge?" "Von euch beiden, Myrte und dem Horkrux." "Interessant. Naja, was soll ich noch großartig erzählen? Ich kann nur soviel sagen wie du weißt und dass ich ihm auch jetzt folgen würde. Egal wohin. Ich finde es nur traurig dass mein Tom weg ist. Er wurde ersetzt durch die Gestallt einer menschlichen Schlange. Noch dazu sind einige seiner Ansichten sehr extremer geworden. Naja, eigentlich wollte er nur unterrichten aber das wurde ihm ja nicht gewehrt. Ja, ich weiß davon, Professor." Das letzte Wort spuckt sie schon fast. "Ich werde nicht helfen die liebe meines Lebens umzubringen. So sehr ich ihn halt lieben kann.Ich tue mich mit Liebe schwer aber er hat es mir leichter gemacht."  
Ihre Hauselfe stellt den Tee auf den Tisch aber sie bemerkt es nicht einmal, so verloren ist sie in ihren Gedanken.  
"Wie konntest du dich in so ein Monster verlieben, nenne ich es jetzt mal?" Sie steht auf, zieht ihren schwarzen Rock zurecht und legt ein Bild auf den Tisch.   
"Mein Seelenverwandter. Wir haben und hatten immer die selben Ansichten. Es war wie die Faust aufs Auge. Neben dem ist auch sein Aussehen einfach wunderschön gewesen. Ich meine sieh ihn dir an. Tom hatte es im Blut die Menschen mit seinem Aussehen zu verzaubern. Er hatte dieses Ding mit seinem Gesicht. Wenn er es ins richtige Licht gebracht hat dann hat man nur noch Wangenknochen gesehen und dann war dieses leichte Grinsen. Niemand konnte zu diesem Gesicht nein sagen." 

Sie schiebt ein Bild über den Tisch und Harry sieht in zwei versteinerte Gesichter. Er hat einen Festumhang an, sie ein wunderschönes grünes Kleid. Zuerst küssen sie sich dann starren sie wie gesagt versteinert ins Bild. "Wir waren König und Königin der Schule." "Gravity, du sollst uns nicht helfen ihn umzubringen, du sollst uns helfen ihm zu helfen. Wir wissen dass er sich mit dir an seiner Seite ändern würde. Natürlich nicht ganz aber im Endeffekt war es der Schmerz der ihn zu dem gemacht hat was er jetzt ist. Es gibt einen Weg ihn wieder zu Tom zu machen, einen Weg um ihn für immer an deiner Seite zu haben." 

 

Nachdem Dumbledore ihr den ganzen Plan erklärt hat nickt sie. "Ich helfe nicht Ihnen oder dem Jungen, nur Tom. Verstanden?" "Ja, Gravity. Vollkommen." 

 

Am Tag der Entscheidung liegt der für Tod gehaltene Harry also in Hagrids Armen als der dunkle Lord neue Mitglieder rekrutiert. Neue Todesser.   
Nachdem Neville seine Meinung gesagt hat tritt ein Mädchen in Pelzumhang mit Kapuze vor. "Ehrlich gesagt möchte ich Ihnen eher was zeigen, von dem ich glaube dass Sie es kennen." "Dann trete vor." Gravity atmet tief durch als sie immer wieder einen Schritt vor den anderen macht. Mit gesenktem Kopf hält sie die offene Handfläche in die Richtung des Zauberers. Bellatrix die an seiner Seite steht hat sich schon in Kampfposition gegeben, zu allem fähig nur um ihren Herrn zu beschützen. Mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck nimmt er den Ring aus ihrer Handfläche. "Woher hast du den, du Gör!!"   
Grinsend nimmt Gravity die Kapuze ab, öffnet den Umhang und lässt ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen. Bevor sie sich an den dunklen Magier wendet schaut sie Bellatrix an und meint:" Das wird dir nichts helfen, du Verrückte. Eine Bewegung und du bist Tod, überleg dir also gut was du machst, Bitch."   
"Aus jetzt! Woher will ich wissen dass du es wirklich bist."   
Der Lord scheint nicht zu wissen was er glauben oder fühlen sollen. Scheint nicht zu wissen ob es wirklich seine Geliebte ist die da vor ihm steht.   
"Frag mich was. Irgendwas was nur wir wissen können."   
"You don't own me." Mehr sagt er nicht aber sie versteht es.   
"Don't tell me what to do, don't tell me what to say."   
Mit großen Augen schaut er sie an. Seine Fassade scheint zu bröckeln.   
"Das geht nicht, du bist tot. Myrte hat dich, nein!" "Glaub mir doch. Schau!"

Sie schwingt ihren Zauberstab und Bilder erscheinen. Ein Junge, Tom, der im Hogwartsexpress sitzt und aus dem Fenster schaut. Ein Mädchen mit langen, braunen Haaren erscheint und fragt ob noch Platz ist. Keine Antwort. Dann stellt sie sich vor. Wieder keine Antwort.   
Das nächste Bild zeigt die Beiden an einem verschneiten Tag, ein Jahr älter vielleicht. Sie reicht ihm ein Geschenk. Das Tagebuch.   
Nochmal ein paar Jahre später Gravity die sich am Gleis 9/3/4 an seinen Hals wirft, nochmal später die beiden auf einem Ball.   
Bellatrix keucht und schreit erschreckt auf als sie sieht wie ihr Herr, in seiner früheren Gestallt, eine andere küsst. Noch dazu scheint er das auch zu wollen.   
Böse schauend hext ihr Gravity einen Stupor an den Hals. "Bitch."   
Voldemort scheint es egal zu sein denn dieser ist ganz und gar in den Bildern vertieft.   
Er scheint wie in einer anderen Welt.   
Ron will schon auf die Schlange los gehen als Hermine ihn aufhält. "Nein."   
Er hielt den Plan ihn eine zweite Chance zu geben wenn er einwilligt schon immer für eine Dumme Idee. 

"Wie?" "Du kennst die Antwort, Tom." Sein Blick verfinstert sie aber er winkt sie zu sich. Langsam lässt er den ring wieder in ihre Hand fallen. "Was willst du mir damit jetzt sagen, Gravity?" "Es gibt einen Weg, einen Weg der dich wieder macht wie du warst." "Was ist wenn ich das nicht will." Keine Frage, eine klare Aussage.   
"Naja, überleg es dir, ich bin dort wo keiner uns je gefunden hat, wir aber nie alleine waren. Wenn du noch so schlau bist wie damals weißt du was ich meine." 

Lächelnd geht sie durch die Meute und quer durch das zerstörte Schloss. Ihr einziges Zuhause das sie wirklich geliebt hat. Wo sie gerne war. Das sich wie ein Zuhause angefühlt hat. 

Singend sitzt sie neben dem Skelet des Basilisken und streicht nachdenklich über die Knochen. "Armes Baby", flüstert sie als Jemand spricht. "Wie soll das funktionieren?"   
Sie zuckt zusammen, steht auf, dreht sich um und grinst. "Du bist ja doch da, dachte mir du kommst nicht. Ein Zaubertrank. Ganz einfach. Dein Aussehen ist zurück, so wie du damals warst. Das einzige das du machen musst ist deine Horkruxe zu vernichten, wir beide wissen dass da nur noch einer ist. Von sieben." "Sechs." "Sieben, einer von dem du nie wusstest." "Was soll das sein?" "Wer. Harry Potter." "Er ist nicht tot. Er hat überlebt schon wieder. Deswegen. Ich habe nur..." "Den Teil deiner Seele umgebracht, nicht ihn. Es bleibt nur noch Nagini." "Nein." "Sonst platzt der Deal und sie werden dich umbringen. Tom, du weißt dass ich immer zu dir halten würde aber bitte sei nicht so dumm."   
Auch wenn sie leicht angeekelt von seiner Erscheinung ist legt sie eine Hand auf seine Wange. Sie sieht den attraktiven, jungen Mann von damals vor sich.  
"Bitte, Tom. Sei nicht dumm." "Du weißt dass ich nicht nein sagen kann wenn du so bist." "Wie bin ich denn?", grinst sie. "So wie du schon immer warst." Grinsend verschränkt Gravity die Arme vor der Brust. "Das nehme ich mal als Kompliment." Danach nimmt sie eine kleine Phiole aus der Tasche ihrer Hose und reicht sie ihm. "Du musst nur die Schlange töten, beziehungsweise, muss sie nicht unbedingt von dir getötet werden und dann trinkst du das. Schmeckt bitter, aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie Vielsafttrank." Angeekelt verzieht sie das Gesicht, damit haben sie genug Erfahrungen gemacht. Mehr als genug. Er seufzt und schaut in Gravitys Gesicht.   
Bevor er irgendwas sagen kann fällt ihm ein ganz bestimmter Tag ein. 

 

Es war sonnig, warm und schon fast sommerlich in Hogwarts. Während jeder bei einem Quidditchspiel war, haben sie ihre Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht. Es war Gravitys Geburtstag, ihr 15. Er war schon 15 geworden, letzten Dezember. Beide saßen auf einen der Holzstühle und jeder war in ein Buch vertieft. Wäre es nicht zu riskant gewesen, wären die beiden sicher in der verbotenen Abteilung gewesen, leider war dies nicht möglich.   
"Gravity." "Ja?" Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er nahm ein kleines Päckchen aus der Tasche seines Umhanges, welches er ihr dann über den Tisch hinweg gab. Lächelnd gab sie ein kurzes Danke von sich und öffnete das Papier. Zum Vorschein kam eine Schreibfeder und ein Tintenfass. Das Tintenfass war aus Silber und grünem Samt, darauf eingraviert stand Gravitys Name in geschwungenen Buchstaben. Verträumt strich sie über die Feder die von einer Schneeeule stammen musste.   
Gravity stand auf und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. "Danke, Tom." Er schmunzelte nur als sie den Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückte und ihre weichen Lippen auf seine presste. 

 

"Bist du noch da?" Erschrocken zuckt der dunkle Lord zusammen worauf ein schallendes, hohes Lachen ertönt. "Du warst auch ganz wo anders oder? Woran hast du gedacht?" "An nichts." "Ja, klar und ich bin Merlin höchstpersönlich." Sie verdreht ihre Augen und schaut ihn mir durchdringenden Augen an als er einfach nur Nein sagt. "Tom, bitte." "Tom Riddle, gibt es schon lange nicht mehr." "Bei Merlin! Komm doch zu Sinnen. Sie wollen dir eine zweite Chance geben, nach all dem was du gemacht hast. Du könntest unter strengen Vorkehrungen sogar hier unterrichten wie du es immer gewollt hast. Das ist ein um Weiten besseres Schicksal als jenes das dir blüht wenn du nicht einwilligst. Komm zu Verstand, so blöd bist du ja nicht oder haben die ganzen Horkruxe dir deine grauen Hirnzellen verbrannt?" Aufgebracht wirft sie ihre Hände in die Luft.   
Er war doch nie so dumm. "Es reicht!" "Du weißt genau dass es mir egal ist was du sagst. Dass ich nie auf deine Befehle gehört habe, auf keinen. Ich werde jetzt eine Karte ausspielen die ich nicht verwenden wollte aber gut. Du mein Lieber bist auch kein Reinblüter! Das weiß ich und du noch um Weiten besser. Also entweder du bringst diese verdammte Schlange um und kannst nochmal Leben, so wie du früher warst oder die Schlange stirbt und du auch. Entweder oder!"   
Wütend hat sie ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, sieht ihn mir versteinertem Blick an, macht sich groß und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. 

Was Voldemort nicht weiß ist dass Harry, Ron und Hermine hinten, am Eingang der Kammer alles mithören und beeindruckt sind dass er so mit sich reden lässt.   
"Immer noch so kampfbereit wie immer." "Hättest du etwas anderes erwartet?" Schnippisch dreht sie sich um und redet weiter. "Weißt du ich dachte mir wirklich dass dir noch immer irgendwas an mir liegt und dass du vielleicht so noch genauso denkst wie damals. Dass die Gefühle noch stark genug sind um zu mir zurück zu kommen. Ja, sie würden dich immer überwachen lassen aber du dürftest nach deiner Strafe hier arbeiten, du hast dein einziges Zuhause zerstört. Du wolltest nicht weg, durftest aber nicht hier bleiben deswegen hast du es einfach in die Luft gesprengt oder was? Auch wenn du mich vielleicht vergessen hast, haben ich dich, so wie du früher warst natürlich, nie vergessen. Jeden einzelnen Tag. Die Fotos die ich mehr oder weniger gegen deinen Willen gemacht habe, alle hängen sie zuhause an meiner Wand. Im Winter beim Ball, mein Geburtstag, du in der Bibliothek als ich dich einfach nur nerven wollte. Wir in Hogsmeade am Tag bevor Myrte mich vom Astronomieturm gestoßen hat. Du hast mich aber durch so eine Verrückte ersetzt und wirfst einfach so dein Leben weg weil du meinst diesen Krieg gewinnen zu müssen. Wir alle wissen dass du einer der stärksten Zauberer aller Zeiten bist, es lässt sich nicht bestreiten aber du musst auch mal nachgeben. Ich bitte dich."

Schwungvoll dreht sie sich um drückt ihm die Phiole die er ihr zurückgegeben hat in die Hand und bleibt wie angewachsen stehen. "Du weißt so gut wie ich dass ich nicht nach gebe."   
Er murmelt irgendwas auf Parsel was sie nicht versteht aber Harry schon.   
"Was hat er gesagt?", flüstert Hermine fragend. "Das ist das Ende, meine Freundin. Es muss an Nagini gerichtet sein. Hoffen wir es jedenfalls."   
Wie versteinert geht er auf den Basilisken zu, nimmt sich einen Zahn, aber nicht nachdem er einmal über das Skelet des Kopfes gestrichen hat und dreht sich wieder zu Nagini. "Ich hoffe du hast mich nicht angelogen." "Du kannst gerne meinen Kopf durchforsten, du wirst keine Lüge finden." "Als hätte ich das nicht schon getan, trotzdem wird es anstrengend sein Tag ein, Tag aus von Auroren umgeben zu sein. Du weißt gut genug wie nervig die sein können." "Natürlich. Aber dieses mal würde ich deinen Mord auch selber erledigen wenn du dich nicht auf die Bewährungsauflagen hältst." "Das bezweifle ich nicht." "Dürfte ich sogar, aber sei froh dass dich fast niemand unter Tom Riddle beziehungsweise in deiner alten Gestallt kennt. Hogwarts wird wegen dir also nicht geschlossen werden weil niemand seine Kinder herkommen lassen will", lacht sie und schaut ihn erwartend an. 

Harry hört noch ein geflüstertes Auf Wiedersehen in Parsel bevor er den Zahn in seine Schlange rammt und durch den zurückprall des Zaubers nach hinten fällt. Es kann nicht einfach sein seine eigene Seele zu zerstören. Nachdem das ganze Spektakel rundherum ein Ende hat öffnet er die kleine Glasflasche mit der silbrigen Flüssigkeit und trinkt sie.   
Gravity schaut in die Richtung des Goldenen Trios als wollte sie sagen dass es jetzt vorbei ist. Ein leichtes Lächeln auf den rosa Lippen. 

Den dunklen Lord umgibt auf einmal ein goldener Rauch wie bei Harry damals als er seinen ersten Zauberstab gekauft hat.   
Kurz danach steht nicht mehr der schneeweiße Mann ohne Nase vor ihnen sondern Tom Riddle, in der Gestallt seines 17 jährigen Ichs.   
In schwarzen Umhängen. 

Gravity geht lächelnd auf ihn zu und schließt ihn mehr oder weniger zwingend in ihre Arme. "Ich bin stolz, ich hoffe du weißt das." Ohne irgendwas weiteres zu sagen küsst sie ihn. Das erste Mal nach langer, langer Zeit.   
Harry, Ron und Hermine begeben sich nach oben wo sich die Todesser zurückgezogen haben und alle anderen gespannt warten. Die Erste die ihnen entgegen kommt ist Professor Mcgonagall. "Potter. Müssen wir uns auf einen weiteren Kampf vorbereiten oder ist es vorbei?" Lächelnd schüttelt Harry den Kopf:" Sagen sie allen dass sie sich beruhigen können und dass die ersten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen vorbereitet werden können. Ab heute gibt es keinen dunklen Lord mehr, nur noch Tom Riddle. Der fest unter dem Einfluss von Gravity steht wie wir gerade eben sehen konnten. Niemals hätte ich gedacht dass man ihn doch so einfach beeinflussen kann."   
"Potter, danke." "Kein Problem." "Es wurde beschlossen dass in diesem Fall Kingsley zuerst einmal vorübergehend der neue Zauberminister wird, ich werde es ihm gleich berichten. So wenig wie möglich wird davon an die Öffentlichkeit kommen." "Danke, Professor." 

Es ist war. Fast niemand weiß wie Voldemort wirklich geheißen hat oder heißt. Nur die Nötigsten werden es erfahren. Die Todesser Prozesse werden so schnell wie es geht anfangen genauso wie der Prozess von Tom Riddle selbst.   
Das urteil ist ziemlich klar. Er wird immer unter Beobachtung stehen, egal ob es Gravity zuhause ist oder die Auroren sonst überall, darf sich nicht aus England entfernen und muss alle Gegenstände der Dunklen Magie, so wie den Elderstab abgeben.  
Es scheint eine gerechte Bestrafung dafür zu sein. Natürlich wäre Askaban angemessener, das würde auch so sein wenn er gegen die Vorlagen verstoßen würde aber man will auch jeden Bösen noch eine Chance geben.   
Man wird ihn auch dazubringen einen unbrechbaren Schwur zu schwören. Nur für den Fall der Fälle. Man weiß ja nie. 

 

19 Jahre später. 

 

Gestresst läuft Gravity im Haus herum und versucht alle Sachen zusammen zu suchen.   
Sie sind sowieso schon spät dran. "Mom!!" "Was ist denn Tayler?" "Scarlett kann ihren Umhang nicht finden." "Den hat sie doch eingepackt, kommt wir müssen endlich los." "Warum ist Dad eigentlich schon weg?" "Weil er früher dort sein musste und natürlich auch wegen den Auroren, Sicherheitsvorkehrungen."  
Sie schiebt die elf jährige und den neun jährigen aus dem Haus und ruft ein kurzes "Bye, Dorothy" ins Haus.

Sie kommen noch rechtzeitig am Gleis an wo sie ihre Tochter fest in den Arm nimmt und drückt. "Viel Spaß und stell nicht zu viel an. Lern brav. Wir erwarten nicht weniger als das Beste von dir." "Glaubst du ich komme nach Slytherin?" "Ganz bestimmt, mit deiner Vergangenheit und dieser Gerissenheit ganz bestimmt. Beweis ihnen was in dir steckt und nie vergessen dein Charm wird dir noch sehr nützlich sein." Lächelnd zupft sie am Kragen der Bluse ihrer Tochter herum bevor sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt und sie bis zur Zugtür begleitet.   
"Tschüss, Mom." "Auf Wiedersehen mein Schatz und vergiss nicht zu schreiben." "Mach ich nicht."   
Lächelnd nimmt sie die Hand ihres Sohnes als sie jemand von hinten anspricht. "Sie ist schon elf?" Erschrocken schaut sie Harry Potter an. Der frühere Feind ihres Mannes aber auch der der ihm noch eine zweite Chance gegeben hat. "Ja, sie werden viel zu schnell groß." "Mom, ich will auch mitfahren." "Du musst noch zwei Jahre warten aber dann ganz bestimmt." Schmollend dreht sich der dunkelhaarige junge um.   
"Dann ist er ja gleich alt wie Lily." "Ist sie auch neun?" "Ja, ist sie, Albus ist 11 und James 13." "Dann sieht man sich bestimmt noch einmal." "Ganz bestimmt." 

 

Aufgeregt geht das braunhaarige Mädchen mit den dunklen Augen und der blassen Haut zu der Tür eines Abteils und fragt:" Ist da noch frei?" Es sitzen nur zwei jungen und ein Mädchen darin. "Klar, setz dich doch. Ich bin Albus, das ist Rose und das ist Scorpius." "Ich bin Scarlett." 

in Hogwarts stehen alle Erstklässler aufgeregt in der großen Halle und werden nach und nach aufgerufen um ihren Häusern zugeteilt werden zu können.   
Bei Scarletts Namen wird Tom aufmerksam. Er kann es kaum glauben dass sie schon so "alt" geworden ist.   
Er bemerkt ihre Aufregung als sie in seine Richtung schaut worauf er nur leicht schmunzelt. Kaum hat sie den Haut auf ihrem Kopf fängt sie an zu reden:" Interessant, so eine Person wie dich hatte ich vor Jahren schon mal. Sehr begabt, aber auch sehr hinterlistig. Großes ist zu erwarten. Slytherin!"   
Glücklich geht sie zum Tisch des Hauses und wird auch schon von allen begrüßt. Zu ihrem Glück kennt sie auch schon jemanden. Albus und Scorpius.   
"Hey." "Hey." 

 

2 Jahre später.

 

Aufmerksam hört die Drittklässlerin zu als ihr Bruder aufgerufen wird. "Ahh, wie deine Schwester. Wenn das so ist... Natürlich kann es da nur ein Haus geben. Slytherin!"   
Grinsend begibt er sich wie zwei Jahre davor seine Schwester zum Tisch der Slytherin. "Gut gemacht, Tayler." Sie hält ihm verschmitzt grinsend die Hand entgegen worauf er nur einschlägt. 

Tom sitzt am Lehrertisch und schaut nur Kopfschüttelnd zu seinen Kindern die sich aufgeregt unterhalten.   
Gravity muss zuhause vor Neugier sterben, aber jedem war klar wohin ihr Sohn kommt. Es geht nicht anders. 

Wie erwartet waren beide immer die Jahrgangs Besten. Auch wenn Rose beziehungsweise Lily ihnen immer knapp an den Fersen gehangen sind. 

Es ist so viel passiert was sich keiner dieser Personen gedacht hätte.   
Voldemort gibt es nicht mehr sonder nur mehr Tom Riddle. Dieser hat eine Frau und zwei Kinder, arbeitet in Hogwarts als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wer würde sich besser auskennen als der dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich. Gravity ist wie ihr Vater vor so vielen Jahren wieder in das Zauberstabgeschäft eingestiegen und macht jetzt ein paar der besten des Landes.   
Albus Potter, der Sohn von Harry Potter ist befreundet mit einem Malfoy und einer Riddle.  
Niemals hätte sich irgendjemand gedacht dass es so kommt aber das Schicksal wollte es eben so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für alle die sich wundern wie das alles funktioniert.   
> Den Trank hat Gravity entdeckt.   
> Du wirst durch diesen Trank nicht unsterblich sondern du älterst einfach nicht.
> 
> Ich hoffe euch hat der One Shot gefallen.   
> Lasst doch Feedback da.
> 
> Bis bald.   
> XOXO


	5. Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood

"Nein!" "Komm schon, mein Besenwachs ist alle und ich brauche es unbedingt. Bitte, Lucy." "Nein, Joseph, das kannst du dir abschminken, das letzte mal als ich dir mein Wachs geborgt habe, habe ich es nicht mehr zurück bekommen."   
Oliver steigt aus dem Kamin und hört seine Kinder draußen vor dem Haus im Garten streiten.   
Das ist das Pech wenn man zwei Kinder hat und die beiden nur zwei Jahre Altersunterschied haben. Sie streiten sich ständig.   
Er hat gelernt das ganze zu überhören und geht in die Küche wo er dein Hauselfen, Tod, erstmal um einen Kaffee bittet. Ohne den kann er seinen zwei streitenden Kindern nicht gegenüber treten.   
Marcus ist jetzt ganze zwei Wochen auf Trainingslager mit seiner Quidditchmannschaft, deswegen und weil Ferien sind darf er es jetzt alleine mit Lucy und Joseph aushalten.   
Während Joseph 16 ist, ist Lucy 14. Beide sehr begabt was Quidditch angeht.   
Sie sind sonst aber wie Tag und Nacht. Vor allem vom Aussehen.  
Lucy ist das weibliche Abbild von Oliver. Braune Haare, schlank, groß, braune Augen, eher gebräunte Haut, immer ein freundliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Im Gegensatz zu Joseph. Der 16 jährige ist zwar auch groß hat aber schwarze Haare, dunklere Augen, ist bulliger und nicht wirklich der netteste, so scheint es zumindest auf den ersten Blick.  
Während Lucy in Gryffindor ist, wird Joseph immer ein echter Slytherin sein. Wie Marcus.   
Lucy ist Hüter, Joseph Jäger. 

Manchmal ist Oliver überrascht wie er all die Jahre mit den beiden überlebt hat. 

Kopfschüttelnd geht er nach draußen um seine Tochter wild fuchtelnd am Besen zu sehen. Sie scheint vor ihrem Bruder zu flüchten welcher ihr irgendwas nachschreit. "Aus jetzt!"  
Erschrocken fliegen die beiden Streithähne zu Boden und schauen ihn aus großen Augen an. "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?" "Sie will mir ihr Besenwachs nicht borgen." "Weil du Bergtroll es ja eh wieder nur behalten würdest." "Hey, hey! Aus mit den Beleidigungen. Könnt ihr euch nicht einmal vertragen? Joseph, du brauchst dich bald über nichts mehr wunder und du mein junges Fräulein musst noch etwas Respekt lernen. Ist ja nicht auszuhalten mit euch. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten dass euer Vater zurück kommt. Da könnt ihr etwas zu hören bekommen. Viel Spaß." Perplex schauen die Geschwister ihren Vater an, dieser zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und nickt kurz. "Tut mir leid, Joseph." "Ist schon gut, mir auch." "Zufrieden?", fragen sie einstimmig bevor sie ein Nicken zurück bekommen und damit wieder ihre eigenen Wege gehen. 

Oliver setzt sich erschöpft ins Wohnzimmer und schaut die Bilder im Regal an.   
Marcus und er an ihrem Hochzeitstag.  
Die Kinder als kleine Babys.   
Der erste Besenritt der beiden.   
An diesen Tag kann er sich noch gut erinnern.   
Lucy war drei und Joseph vier.   
Marcus und er sind zusammen mit ihnen im Garten auf einem geflogen, sie wollten unbedingt selbst fliegen deswegen haben sie sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse gemacht um einen kleinen Besen für die beiden zu kaufen.   
Die meisten dachten dass besonders Lucy noch zu klein für das alle ist, Joseph auch aber es gibt mehrere die mit vier anfangen.   
Es hat sich aber bewährt wie man jetzt feststellen kann, niemand sonst aus ihrem Jahrgang hat so eine Kontrolle über den Besen. Keiner sonst, außer ihr Bruder, ist mit 14 der Kapitän der Mannschaft geworden. 

"Die beiden haben dich geschafft, hmm?" Leicht erschrocken schaut Oliver in die Augen seines Mannes als er seinen Blick von den Bildern lösen konnte.   
"Was machst du denn schon hier?" "Oh, ich dachte mir ich komme früher nachhause und überrasche meinen Mann aber anscheinend freut sich dieser ja gar nicht." Blöd grinsend setzt er sich neben Oliver und zieht ihn an sich. "Natürlich freue ich mich aber ich dachte nicht dass sie dich eine Woche früher gehen lassen." Gedankenverloren lächelnd streicht er durch die schwarzen Haare von Marcus. "Naja, ich musste ein paar Fäden ziehen aber im Endeffekt hat es dann funktioniert." "Gott sei dank, die beiden streiten sich am laufendem Band. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Heute war es wegen Besenwachs." "Nicht diese Diskussion schon wieder, die haben die beiden mindestens einmal in der Woche wenn du nicht da bist."   
Mit den Augen rollend steht Lucy in der Tür und meint:" Sehr nett so über uns zu sprechen, wir sind immer noch eure Kinder." "Da muss ich ihr einmal recht geben."   
Die beiden früheren Erzfeinde werden mit versteinerten Minen angesehen. So wie sie die Geschwister immer ansehen wenn sie eine Erklärung haben wollen. "So ist das nicht gemeint. Ihr wisst dass wir euch lieben aber manchmal ist es anstrengend. Dass ist aber bei jedem Geschwisterpaar so, ihr seid da nicht die einzigen. Wir würden uns einfach wünschen dass ihr ein wenig besser miteinander umgeht. Das kann es ja nicht sein."   
Marcus fügt noch hinzu:" Macht euren armen Vater nicht so fertig, die Briefe die ich immer erhalte sind fast schon theatralischer als Rita Kimmkorns Artikel. Das soll was heißen." Böse schauend entfernt Oliver sich von seinem lachenden Mann, muss aber selber schmunzeln als er sieht wie breit die beiden an der Tür grinsen.   
"Wie war das Trainingslager, Dad?", fragt Lucy die sich auf einen ledernen Ohrensessel gegenüber vom Sofa gesetzt hat. "Ach, wie immer, wir haben aber einen neuen Trainingsplan entworfen, ich muss jetzt Mittwochs, Freitags und Sonntags weg statt Montag, Dienstag, Samstag. Jede zweite Woche kommt noch Montags dazu. Es ist aber noch nicht sicher ob der nicht sowieso dazu genommen wird." "Ach, so oft trainieren zu können wäre schön aber leider brauchen noch drei unnötige Häuser den Platz, okay, sagen wir zwei, Gryffindor hat noch die meisten Chancen gegen uns, aber auch nur wegen dir Schwesterchen und vielleicht der kleinen Potter. Die ist ein Naturtalent." "Liegt in ihrem Blut. Ich meine Ginny und Harry waren unglaublich gut in Quidditch." 

So geht es weiter, ein ruhiger Abend im Hause Flint-Wood.

Am nächsten Morgen hat sich da auch nichts geändert. Während Oliver noch friedlich an Marcus gekuschelt im Bett liegt und vor sich hin träumt sitzen Lucy und Joseph gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch. 

"Wir müssen den beiden einmal eine Auszeit gönnen." "Die müssen auf Urlaub. So gereizt von einem Streit waren sie schon lange nicht mehr." "Am besten ganz weit weg," antwortet Lucy und trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee bevor sie sich ein Müsli macht. "Lily hat erzählt dass ihr Onkel Bill mit seiner Frau und den Kindern wieder in Ägypten ist und der andere den Dad so vergöttert weil er so ein unglaublich guter Hütter war, der ist in Rumänien." "Ägypten ist weiter weg, frag sie mal." 

Gesagt getan, am nächsten Tag kommt auch schon die Antwort. Ein Woche später ist alles geplant, jetzt müssen nur noch die beiden davon erfahren. "Hey, wir haben euch etwas zu sagen, ihr werdet morgen nach Ägypten reisen, eine Woche Urlaub nur ihr beide. Wir haben beschlossen ihr seid viel zu gereizt."   
Mit großen Augen schauen sie Joseph und Lucy an. Oliver will schon etwas dagegen sagen aber Marcus unterbricht ihn. "Das ist eine geniale Idee, danke." "A-" "Nichts aber, Oliver, freu dich einfach."   
Mit verschränkten Armen setzt er sich einen halben Meter weiter weg. "Der bekommt sich schon ein. Danke, Kinder." "Kein Problem, war ja nicht ganz selbstlos."   
Grinsend haut Joseph seiner kleinen Schwester gegen die Schulter bevor sie nach draußen gehen um ein Wettfliegen zu veranstalten.

 

Eine Woche später sind ihre Eltern wieder zurück und bester Laune.   
Das Haus steht noch, nichts ist kaputt, die hatten eine wundervolle Zeit und ihre Kinder verstehen sich prächtig.  
Es könnte nicht schöner sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurz, kürzer, am kürzesten...  
> Ich hoffe das stört euch nicht aber ich habe einfach mehr Motivation für Geschichten mit Tom und Gravity. Ich weiß nicht warum.   
> Die Idee wollte aber unbedingt raus. Kein großes Drama einfach eine Alltagsgeschichte in der Familie Flint-Wood.
> 
> Ich hoffe euch hat's trotzdem gefallen. 
> 
> BisBald
> 
> XOXO


	6. Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred lebt, klarerweise.

Draco verlässt das Muggelcafé und geht die Straße entlang, auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Dort hat sich der Alltag wieder eingefunden, so gut es eben geht. Er trinkt einen Schluck seines Kaffee Latte und schaut in die Auslage von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Er war nie drinnen, er hat es immer als Zeitverschwendung und kindische Spielerei angesehen, trotzdem ist er neugierig.   
Sein Vater würde ausflippen wenn er sehen würde was er jetzt macht, er betritt das bunte Geschäft der Weasleys. Überall steht etwas herum oder ist etwas in Regale geräumt. Es sind sogar relativ viele Leute hier im Laden, es wundert ihn aber nicht, es war auch so ziemlich der einzige Laden der die ganze Zeit mit Voldemort durchgehalten hat.   
"Malfoy, was beschert uns die Ehre?", fragt eine Stimme und einer der Zwillinge, er kann sie natürlich nicht auseinander halten, kommt die Stiege herunter geschlendert. "Hallo." "Nicht gleich so nett", lacht der Rothaarige. "Ich war neugierig, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst." "Ach? Wirklich?" Draco weiß genau dass seine Aussagen vor Sarkasmus und Spott triefen. "Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein aber welcher bist du?" "Fred. Oder doch George? Ich weiß es nicht", lacht er und stellt ein paar Sachen wieder dort hin wo sie hin gehören. "Das muss ich mir nicht gefallen lassen", schnaubt der Blonde und will schon aus der Tür gehen als er die Stimme wieder hört:" Hey, sei doch nicht so eingeschnappt. Ich bin Fred, ehrlich." Mit ernstem Blick schaut er in das Gesicht des Weasleys und er fragt:" Warum sollte ich nicht gehen?" "Es muss doch einen Grund gegeben haben warum du neugierig warst. Eine kleine Ladenführung gefällig?"   
Er zeigt um sich herum als würde er ihn in ein Haus einladen wollen und hebt eine Augenbraue. "Na, gut." "Okay, Mr. Schlechte Laune. Weißt du das hier ist ein Ort der guten Laune nicht für Miesepeter."   
"Nasch-und-Schwänzleckerein, die Verkaufsschlager. Kotzpastillen, Nasenblutnougat. Damit haben wir ein gutes Geschäft in Hogwarts gemacht, im letzten Jahr."   
"Disziplin und Ordnung. Ich verlange Disziplin und Ordnung." Erschrocken schaut Draco nach oben und sieht eine Figur von Umbridge die auf einem Seil balanciert.   
"Die Kunden lieben es, vor allem die, die sie in der Schule schon gekannt haben. Wie konnte man sich nur so einem Teufel anschließen, was sie den Schülern angetan hat war grausam, wirklich grausam." Mit den Schultern zuckend antwortet Malfoy:" Es war ja nicht wirklich freiwillig, Vater hatte seine Hand im Spiel, wie so oft." Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sagt Fred:" Dass du da nie ausgeflippt bist, einfach abgehauen oder so." "Ist schwer mit dem Dunklen Lord im Wohnzimmer."   
"Tut mir leid, das habe ich ganz vergessen."   
Schweigend folgt Malfoy dem Weasley nach oben und schaut sich noch den Rest des Ladens an.   
"Ihr habt euch da wirklich etwas aufgebaut." "Ja, unser ganzer Stolz. Mom beklagt sich zwar immer weil wir uns nie melden aber trotzdem war es das auf jeden Fall wert. Hat mich gefreut Sie zu sehen, Mr. Malfoy." Beim letzen Teil grinst er und verbeugt sich leicht.   
Draco muss schlucken als er sieht wie sich sein Hemd über den Armmuskeln spannt. "Wiedersehen."   
Gehetzt verlässt der das Geschäft und verschwindet hinter der nächsten Ecke. 

Es ist wahr, er war nie abgeneigt von der Gesellschaft von Männer, das war im sogar lieber als die von Frauen aber trotzdem war das hier ein WEASLEY.  
Wieder zuhause sitzt er in seinem Ohrensessel aus feinstem italienischen Leder und trinkt einen alten, französischen Wein. Dabei starrt er in das lodernde Feuer seines Kamins. Sein Vater mag in Askaban sein aber den Stolz der Familie muss er trotzdem aufrecht erhalten, er ist es ihnen schuldig. 

Er hat keine Ahnung warum er dort heute rein gegangen ist.   
In Hogwarts hat er die Weasleys, Potter und jeden den sie mochten gehasst. Zu tiefst. Eines musste er aber schon zugeben. Damals als die Zwillinge die ZAGs gesprengt haben damit Umbridge in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben war genial. Er hat in seinem Leben noch nie so sehr und so ehrlich gelacht.   
Das Weinglas leer, die Augen schwer geht er zu Bett und lässt diesen Tag hinter sich. Diesen verwirrenden Tag. 

Am nächsten Tag findet er sich selbst wieder in der Winkelgasse, vor Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze, mit zusammengezogenen Augen betrachtet er den Tumult der sich im inneren des Ladens abspielt. Dennoch betritt er ihn wieder, ohne nachzudenken.   
"So sieht man sich wieder", spricht jemand hinter ihm und er schreckt zusammen. Er hat sich gerade dieses schreiende Yo-yo angesehen, als Alibi. "Erschreck mich ja nie mehr so", faucht er schon fast und streicht seinen Mantel zurecht. "Uhh, nicht so gut drauf? Woher weißt du überhaut dass ich Fred bin? Wer sagt dass ich nicht George bin der sich einen Spaß aus dem Allen macht?" Draco zuckt mit den Schultern und antwortet:" Ich gehe einmal davon aus, meine Worte würden die gleichen bleiben. Erschreck mich ja nie mehr so."   
Mit großen, blauen Augen schaut Fred ihn an als er seine Arme verschränkt. "Was verschlägt dich wirklich hierher? Die Neugier kann es ja nicht sein." Das überrumpelt ihn etwas. Das bemerkt man auch an seiner Antwort:" Vielleicht will ich etwas kaufen?" "Ja und ich bin Merlin höchstpersönlich. Klar." Das scheint er ihm nicht zu glauben. "Ich weiß es nicht okay, ich habe zurzeit einfach nichts zu tun." Mürrisch murmelt der Malfoy diese Antwort in seinen dicken Schal. Ein schallendes Lachen ertönt. "Der gute Herr Malfoy hat nichts zu tun, ist es so schlimm und so langweilig sich zu bedienen zu lassen?"   
Er gibt keine Antwort darauf, nur ein verächtliches Schnauben.   
Das hat ihn verärgert. Draco verlässt den Laden und will schon flüchten als ihn jemand festhält. "Hey, das war nicht so gemeint, wirklich nicht." Seine Stimme klingt sanft, schon fast einfühlsam. "Ist ja auch egal." "Dir steht dieser grimmige Blick nicht, weißt du?" Ernst schaut der Ältere der Beiden in seine Augen und zieht die Augenbrauen leicht hoch.   
Man kann jede einzelne Sommersprosse erkennen, eine kleine Narbe und seine blauen Augen.   
Fred hält seinen Oberarm immer noch fest als Draco sich aus seiner Trance löst. "Was passt mir dann?" "Ein Lachen, wie das vor mehreren Jahren, bei den ZAGs."   
Die Augenbrauen, wie so oft in letzter Zeit zusammengezogen schaut er den Größeren an. "Das ist schon lange her." "Ich beobachte dich schon länger als du denkst, Malfoy." "Wie lange?" "Das bleibt mein Geheimnis." "Warum?"   
Es kommt Draco so vor als wären sie sich noch näher gekommen. "Du warst interessant, bist es jetzt noch. Man wird nicht schlau aus dir, Draco Malfoy."   
Mit diesen Worten liegen Freds Lippen auf den seinen.   
Das hat ihn überrumpelt, sehr sogar. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken legt er seine Arme in Freds Nacken und erwidert. Dessen Hände haben sich derweil an Dracos Hüfte gelegt.   
Irgendwann müssen sie sich dann doch lösen, Freds Hände bleiben trotzdem an seiner Hüfte. "Was war das?" "Dafür dass du nicht weißt was das war, warst du recht gut." Böse schauend schüttelt er den Kopf:" Nein, du Idiot, was SOLLTE das?" "Ich habe dir ja gesagt dass ich dich beobachtet habe." Lächelnd schaut der Rothaarige den etwas kleineren vor sich an. "Hast du..."   
"Würdest du mal etwas mit mir trinken gehen, Malfoy?"   
Mit einem Weasley? Nein, oder doch? Draco scheint hin und her gerissen zu sein, nickt aber. "Ja, würde ich, Weasley." 

Ein Quieken verlässt den Mund des Blonden als er auf einmal herumgewirbelt wird. Fred grinst ihn an, küsst ihn nochmal kurz, dreht sich um und sagt dann:" Ich schick dir eine Eule, Malfoy." Perplex sieht der Angesprochene ihm nach. 

Eine Woche später steht er schon wieder dort aber diesmal nicht ohne Grund. Er trifft Fred. 

"Hey, Blondie." Mit genervtem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht dreht Draco sich um. "Fred." "Uhh, wir sind jetzt also schon beim Vornamen. Freut mich, DRACO." Er betont jeden Buchstaben des Namens und hält ihm seine Hand hin.   
Draco verdreht die Augen, nimmt die Hand aber trotzdem. Sie war warm, nicht so kalt wie seine eigene, warm und beruhigend.   
Zusammen schlendern sie durch Muggel-London, zusammen haben sie sich einen Kaffee geholt.   
"Weißt du Malfoy, wenn meine Brüder das mitbekommen würden, würden sie mich umbringen." "Na, danke aber auch." "Warum wohl? Du warst nicht wirklich nett." "Stimmt schon, aber das ist jetzt Vergangenheit." "Stimmt, nur sind sie manchmal wirklich nachträglich."   
Hand in Hand spazieren sie durch die Schneebedeckte Stadt, bis sie wieder in der Winkelgasse angekommen sind. "Danke", murmelt Draco an Freds Lippen als sie sich wieder fast nicht lösen können. "Ach, für was denn?", fragt Fred bevor er ihn wieder küsst. 

 

Wochen später, Weihnachten.

 

"Das ist keine gute Idee." "Doch, ist es, Draco, glaub mir. George hat dich schon akzeptiert, das war der schwerste Teil. Neben Ron." "Nein, keine gute Idee, ich geh-" "Du bist immer vor allem weggelaufen, das wirst du jetzt nicht machen. Komm schon, Draco, sei kein Feigling." Seine Augen verformen sich zu Schlitzen als er an Freds Shirt herumzupft. "Ach, sei Still, Weasley." "Nein, danke, mach nicht so viel Spaß, Malfoy." Er zieht den fast schon schmollenden 18 jährigen an sich und küsst ihn. "Du bist furchtbar, Fred." "ICH bin furchtbar?" Gespielt geschockt aber mit Grinsen im Gesicht schaut er ihn an. "Ja, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen hab ich dich trotzdem gern." "Da bin ich aber froh, denn ich habe nicht vorgehabt dich herzugeben oder gehen zu lassen." "Ja, ja, genug Süßholz geraspelt. Wir müssen los." "Wenn du meinst."   
Knapp hintereinander kommen sie durch das Flonetzwerk im Fuchsbau an. "ICH BIN DAAA!"   
Natürlich schreit er nur so laut weil er Draco ärgern will. 

"Ohh, Freddie", sagt seine Mutter und drückt ihn an sich. "Wenn George nicht wäre würde ich ja gar nichts mehr von dir hören." Tadelnd schaut sie ihn an bevor sie sich Draco zuwendet. "Fred, hat bereits gesagt dass er jemanden mitbringt." "Es freut mich heute hier sein zu dürfen, Mrs. Weasley." Er will ihr die Hand reichen aber sie schüttelt den Kopf und umarmt ihn. Hilflos schaut er Fred an der nur grinst und fast von Ginny umgerannt wird. "Nenn mich doch, Molly. So und jetzt alle zum Tisch. Das Essen ist fertig."   
Sie scheucht alle zum großen Tisch der komplett mit Essen überladen ist.   
Draco wird von jeder Seite komisch angesehen, dadurch bekommt er ein unwohles Gefühl.   
"Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?", fragt Hermine freundlich und etwas vorsichtig die Frage die jeder fragen wollte.   
Fred grinst und fängt an zu erzählen:" Naja, eines Tages ist er einfach in den Laden spaziert, natürlich nur aus Neugier." Draco ignoriert sein blödes Grinsen und wendet sich wieder seinem Hähnchen zu. "Das mir das nie aufgefallen ist", lacht George der sich kurz danach eine Bratkartoffel in den Mund steckt. 

Nach dem Essen sitzt Draco mit den Beinen auf Freds Schoß und schaut auf seine Hände. "Weißt du, ich mag es hier", murmelt er und legt seinen Kopf an die Lehne der alten Couch. "Das freut mich, wir werden noch oft hier sein." 

Weihnachten bei den Weasleys ist anders als bei ihm zuhause. Sehr sogar. Alles ist dekoriert, das Essen wurde nicht von Hauselfen zubereitet, jeder ist fröhlich, lacht, es ist laut und am Tisch sind mindestens vier Gespräche im Gange. Es ist eine ausgelassene Stimmung, keine Spannungen oder sonst was.   
Es werden Spiele gespielt, es wird zu viel gegessen und Geschenke verteilt. Jeder bekommt einen Pulli mit dem Anfangsbuchstaben seines Namens geschenkt. Anscheinend hat Fred ihr gesagt wen er mitnehmen wird denn auch er hat einen bekommen. Grün und grau mit einem D.   
Er muss zugeben er war sehr gerührt. Sie haben ihn aufgenommen ohne ihn einmal irgendwas nachzutragen. Sogar Ron war relativ nett.   
Nachdenklich zupft Draco am Pulli herum und bemerkt wie seine Augen schwerer werden.   
Mit einem leichten Lächeln schläft er also an Fred Schulter ein. 

 

Dieser lächelt ebenfalls und streicht eine silbrige Strähne Haar aus seiner Stirn.   
Grinsend setzt Bill sich neben ihn und drückt ihm ein Glas Kürbissaft in die Hand. "Das hätte sich niemand gedacht, aber Mom mag ihn, ein gutes Zeichen." "Ich bin froh, wirklich." "Ein wenig beleidigt bin ich schon, Fleur musste sie erst überzeugen, hat ihr aber nie was getan, dann kommt ein Malfoy daher und sie liebt ihn." "Sie war skeptisch aber er hat sich verändert." "Du solltest ihn ins Bett bringen, die Couch bringt nur Rückenschmerzen mit sich." "Ich weiß", lacht Fred, hebt seinen Freund hoch, bringt in in sein altes Zimmer wo er ihn ins Bett legt und einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückt. "Gute Nacht, Malfoy", murmelt er bevor er wieder nach unten geht. 

 

8 Jahre danach, Weihnachten. 

"Daddy? Wann gehen wir endlich?" "Bald, mein Schatz, warte kurz und hole deinen Bruder", antwortet er seiner vier Jahre alten Tochter, Seraphina.   
Das zierliche Mädchen mit den erdbeerblonden Haaren, den Sommersprossen und den großen blauen Augen läuft aus dem Wohnzimmer wo Draco gerade noch ein Geschenk verpackt hat und ruft nach ihrem großen Bruder.   
"Fred?!" Dieses Jahr ist Draco besonders gestresst, er weiß aber selbst nicht warum. Klar, etwas Stress hat er jedes Jahr aber dieses Jahr ist es schlimm. 

Seraphina und Pierce kommen zusammen die Treppe herunter. Der Ältere hat feuerrote Haare, sehr helle Haut und graue Augen. Noch dazu ist er nicht wie Seraphina die eigentlich eher ruhig ist sonder wie Fred selbst. Laut, aufgedreht und einen Hang zum Chaos. Plötzlich umarmt ihn jemand von hinten und küsst seine Wange. "Ja?" "Bist du fertig?" "Ay, ay, Captain." Die Kinder lachen und sehen sie auf glitzernden Augen an.   
Pierce trägt eine schwarze Hose und ein Hemd, Seraphina ein gelbes Kleid mit weißen Punkten aber Draco hat für beide noch etwas anderes zum Anziehen eingepackt. 

Zusammen apparieren sie zum Fuchsbau wo man schon von weitem die Stimmen von vielen Menschen hört. Sehr viele Kinderstimmen. Jedes Weasley Kind, außer Charlie, hat mindestens ein Kind, Teddy ist auch jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten zu Besuch.   
Lächelnd betritt das Pärchen das Haus hinter ihren Kindern die schon längst hinein gelaufen sind. "Wie lange wird es dauern bis sie sich umziehen wollen?" "Fünf Minuten, höchstens, Mr. Weasley", lächelt Fred und küsst seinen Mann bevor sie auch schon von jedem begrüßt werden.


End file.
